Désagréable
by Shin Sekai no Kaizoku
Summary: Après une semaine de coma, la vie réelle. Et elle était amèrement désagréable.


Il y avait eu cet éclair blanc. Lumière aveuglante et vaporeuse, qui m'avait heurtée de plein fouet, ce soir là.

Cette nuit, où la Beacon Academy tomba.

Cette nuit, j'aurais dû revenir en reine dans les ténèbres, telle la flamme noire du désespoir. J'avais réussi ma mission sans heurts, le monde sombrait dans le chaos, et j'en étais la principale responsable.

Tout ce désespoir me plaisait. Je suis sûre que Salem, d'où elle se trouvait, appréciait le spectacle.

J'avais réussi ma mission, m'appropriant ce pouvoir dévastateur sans l'ombre d'un remord, sous les yeux effarés de deux lycéens, qui prirent la fuite, laissant derrière eux leur professeur.

Oh, cher Ozpin, depuis quand étais-tu aussi aveugle pour ne pas nous remarquer, Mercury, Emerald et moi ?

Tu avais même ton toutou à tes pieds. Ce chasseur qui avait entravé notre plan, quelques années plus tôt. Un homme à la chevelure aussi noire que le plumage d'un corbeau, qui m'avait empêché de voler entièrement le pouvoir à la dame précédente.

Et malgré cela, tu ne nous as même pas remarqués ?

Tu t'affaiblis, vieil homme.

Oui, cette nuit là, j'étais l'Ange de la Mort, venue arracher le moindre souffle de vie qui passait à ma portée. Et j'aurais dû revenir auprès de Salem couverte de puissance et de gloire.

Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

Je ne parle pas de l'intervention de la gamine, Pyrrha Nikos. Elle me fut très utile, d'ailleurs. Et même si son pouvoir était très embêtant par moment, il ne fut pas bien compliqué de la mettre à terre.

 _« Rassure toi... Je vais l'utiliser d'une manière qui te coupera le souffle. »_ lui avais-je dit, quelques instants avant de l'achever.

 _« Est-ce que.. Vous croyez au destin ? »_

J'avais marqué un temps d'arrêt, et ma réponse fut sèche et coupante.

Bien sûr.

 _« Oui. »_

Et puis, c'était arrivé.

Enfin... Elle.

Ruby Rose.

Un petit chaperon rouge que je pensais insignifiant... Et qui possédait un pouvoir terrible, que je croyais légende.

* * *

 _ **RWBY**_

* * *

Ma gorge était sèche.

Mes yeux et ma tête me brûlaient.

Péniblement, j'ouvris un oeil. L'autre restait fermé malgré ses efforts.

Et j'entends des bourdonnements, et je vis des couleurs et quelques formes floues.

Peu à peu, les bourdonnements s'estompèrent, et je parvins à capter d'abord, les sons, et puis, un mot. Et deux autres.

Les formes floues gagnèrent en netteté, et les taches vertes, blanches et grises que je distinguais péniblement d'un oeil se transformèrent lentement en personnes.

Emerald affichait une mine plus que soulagée. Des larmes apparaissaient dans ses jolis yeux, ce qui me décontenança quelques peu.

Au centre, et plutôt préoccupée, Salem gardait le silence et me scrutait. C'était plutôt désagréable.

Et enfin, Mercury. Il semblait assez détaché de la scène, mais me sourit sincèrement. Il disparut si vite que je pus croire à une illusion, mais pourtant réel.

« Ne parles pas. » m'ordonna Salem, alors que j'ouvrais la bouche. « Tes cordes vocales ont été sérieusement endommagées. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Et mes souvenirs revinrent me frapper de plein fouet.

Ruby Rose. Le pouvoir légendaire. L'impression de flotter dans du coton, et le blanc suivi du noir.

Mon corps était douloureux. Il me brûlait à chaque mouvement. Mais j'avais des dizaines de questions.

Salem sembla le remarquer, et me donna un cahier et un stylo.

Le simple fait d'écrire ma question me demanda un effort colossal. Quel était ce pouvoir qui m'avait mise dans un tel état ?

 **« Que s'est-il passé ? »  
**

Et Salem me répondit.

Ma faiblesse physique, qui prendrait un certain temps à se remettre et de nombreuses heures de traitement. Mon oeil perdu, une partie de mes cheveux brûlés. Mes cordes vocales presque détruites.

 **« Taurus ? Neo ? Roman? »**

Ce fut Emerald qui me répondit, cette fois.

« Taurus est reparti avec son clan, et attend nos prochaines indications, même s'il mène sa propre quête. Neo est portée disparue. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, la réponse n'étant pas complète.

« Quand à Roman... Il... Enfin. »

Je fermai les yeux en acquiesçant, et grimaçai en sentant mon corps parcouru d'un millier d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc.

« Dehors, tout le monde. Elle a besoin de repos. » ordonna Salem en se levant de toute sa hauteur. « Repose toi, Cinder. Tu es restée inconsciente pendant une semaine... Je suis très fière de toi. » ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce, elle aussi.

Un léger sourire illumina mon visage ravagé, et me tassai davantage dans mon lit.

Sitôt seule dans la pièce, mon sourire se fana.

Roman Torchwick, mort ?

J'avais du mal à le croire. Ce renard était plus malin et songeait avant tout à sa propre vie.

Rusé et charmeur, nous avions passé quelques soirées à deux, à nous amuser, comme il disait. C'était un très bon amant, soit dit en passant.

L'annonce de sa mort me faisait quelque chose.

Je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Un sentiment mordant, qui étreignait le coeur.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose.

Et c'était...

 _Désagréable_...


End file.
